lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Adoniah Donnonid
Adoniah Donnonid is the daughter of Arvad, and Modoniah Donnonid making her a member of and the current lord and matriarch of the House of Donnonid. Adoniah Donnonid is a Magi sensitive who is quite powerful with such high levels of Magi control that she has never needed the use of a familiar and channels her Magi non-verbal. While maintaining an extreme level of magi control her depth of power is somewhat limited as she has only the ability to access the Alteration school of Magi, and to a lesser degree the Destruction School of Magi. Adoniah would grow up within the Kingdom of Senegal capital of Utica where she was basically raising herself as her mother and father had both left her behind when they travelled into France during the War in France, and raising herself she became extremely independant and relied on no one do get anything done. At the age of twelve she begin to discover that the things she had been doing throughout her life was actually magi and this changed her as she begin to focus on strengthening her understanding of her magi abilities spending the next few years amassing knowledge which increased her abilities and control even further. Arvad Donnonid would be killed during an ambush by frank rebels west of the port and following his death the port came under the control of his daughter Adoniah Donnonid who would travel from the Kingdom of Senegal to Vauban with a force of fifty elite and loyal troops to her and upon arriving she found herself the target of a rebellion from her betrothed in the form of Vilcar Wennonid but upon arriving she challenged him to a one on one duel and defeated him leaving herself the dominant and Vilcar devoted to her. Characteristics Personality History Early History Adoniah would grow up within the Kingdom of Senegal capital of Utica where she was basically raising herself as her mother and father had both left her behind when they travelled into France during the War in France, and raising herself she became extremely independent and relied on no one do get anything done. Magi Abilities At the age of twelve she begin to discover that the things she had been doing throughout her life was actually magi and this changed her as she begin to focus on strengthening her understanding of her magi abilities spending the next few years amassing knowledge which increased her abilities and control even further. Vauban Power Struggle Arvad Donnonid would be killed during an ambush by frank rebels west of the port and following his death the port came under the control of his daughter Adoniah Donnonid who would travel from the Kingdom of Senegal to Vauban with a force of fifty elite and loyal troops to her and upon arriving she found herself the target of a rebellion from her betrothed in the form of Vilcar Wennonid but upon arriving she challenged him to a one on one duel and defeated him leaving herself the dominant and Vilcar devoted to her. 'Family Members' Vilcar Wennonid.jpg|Vilcar Wennonid - Husband|link=Vilcar Wennonid 'Relationships' Vilcar Wennonid.jpg|Vilcar Wennonid - Lover/Servent|link=Vilcar Wennonid Category:Ghanician Category:People Category:People of Africanas Category:Human Category:House of Donnonid Category:Knight Category:Christian Knight Category:Matriarch